


Ghost

by Iamnamedsilence



Series: Inktober 2019 prompts stories [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Ghosts, Inktober 2019, Polski | Polish
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/pseuds/Iamnamedsilence
Summary: Kot bawił się w najlepsze, nigdy dotąd nie widziałam, żeby był tak szczęśliwy.From the short stories series written for Inktober 2019 prompts.





	Ghost

Obserwowałam mojego kota biegającego po ogródku. Bure futerko raz po raz wyłaniało się z trawy, poruszające się prędko uszka, drgający czubek ogonka, łapki wyciągnięte do skoku. Kot bawił się w najlepsze, nigdy dotąd nie widziałam, żeby był tak szczęśliwy.

Na cokolwiek polował, musiało kryć się to w głębokiej trawie, poza zasięgiem mojego wzroku. W ogrodzie pełno było gryzoni i owadów.

Nagle zobaczyłam, jak kog zamiera, syczy, stroszy ogon – potem jednak wydał z siebie szczęśliwe miauknięcie i pobiegł znów, skacząc i kotłując się z czymś, czego nie widziałam.

To był dobry dom dla kotów, myślałam. Moja babcia miała ich zawsze dużo. Kochała je. Zostały w tym ogrodzie, pochowane pod drzewem, gdzie teraz bawił się mój kot.


End file.
